As electronic devices become increasingly powerful, users may use the electronic devices for more applications. For example, a user may use a smart phone or a communication-capable tablet computer for communications, transmitting Short Message Service (SMS) messages, sharing a pictures or videos, listening to music, watching TV programs or movies, and so on.
The user needs to interact with the electronic device. During such interaction, the user may be required to input contents to the electronic device in various input manners. For example, the user may input Chinese characters, English letters or symbols using a keyboard input method, or input texts or graphics using a handwriting input method, or input voices using a voice input method.
The inventors have found that there are problems with conventional method for processing input contents.
The keyboard input method requires the user to operate keys on a physical or virtual keyboard with his or her hand or some tool (such as a stylus). If the user is standing in a running bus and thus needs to hold a handrail with one hand, it is inconvenient for him or her to input via a keyboard. In particular, if the user wants to modify or adjust the input content, he or she needs to locate where to be modified and then modify it with his or her hand or tool. In this case, it is inconvenient and unintelligent to make modification.
Compared with the keyboard input method, the voice and handwriting input methods are more convenient. With the voice input method, the user can directly speak for input without use of hand or tool. However, recognition capability of existing voice or handwriting input methods are limited, and thus recognition errors occur frequently. For example, the user may say “(Wang Lan),” and it may be recognized as “(Wang Nan).” The user may write “(Dang),” and it may be recognized as “(Shang),” In these cases, the recognition results need to be modified or corrected. However, the currently available modification methods are limited and inconvenient. For example, the user has to use the keyboard, input method to modify the voice recognized as “”, which is inconvenient and unintelligent.
In the conventional methods, Modifying or processing input contents is inconvenient and unintelligent to a user, which degrades user experience of using electronic devices.